Our Love Story: BOOK 1
by KnockOutStudios
Summary: When evil runs in the blood, is there still a chance to be a good at heart? The children of both the Disney heroes and villains come together to find out if the 6 descendants of the villains can become good or stay rotten? And what is all this love nonsense? *PRINCE BEN LOVE STORY*
1. Character Profiles

**FULL NAME:** Kaunis Anna Hook

 **NICKNAME(S):** Nis

 **GENDER:** Female

 **AGE:** 15

 **RESIDES IN:** Isle of the Lost

 **EYE COLOR:** Purple

 **HAIR COLOR:** Blonde

 **PERSONALITY TRAITS:** Creative, Quiet, Imaginative

 **FAMILY:** Captian James Hook (Father), Zyler (Twin Brother)  
 **PORTRAYED BY:** Sabrina Carpenter

 **FULL NAME:** Zyler James Hook

 **NICKNAME(S):** Zy

 **GENDER:** Male

 **AGE:** 15

 **RESIDES IN:** Isle of the Lost

 **EYE COLOR:** Blue

 **HAIR COLOR:** Brown

 **PERSONALITY TRAITS:** Athletic, Smart, Secretly Gentle

 **FAMILY:** Captian James Hook (Father), Kaunis (Twin Sister)  
 **PORTRAYED BY:** Jack Griffo

 **FULL NAME:** Peyton Pan Jr.

 **NICKNAME(S):** Pey

 **GENDER:** Male

 **AGE:** 17

 **RESIDES IN:** Neverland

 **EYE COLOR:** Brown

 **HAIR COLOR:** Brown

 **PERSONALITY TRAITS:** Clever, Funny, Kind

 **FAMILY:** Peter Pan (Father)  
 **PORTRAYED BY:** Robert Kay

 **FULL NAME:** Mikaylee Neptune

 **NICKNAME(S):** Kaylee

 **GENDER:** Female

 **AGE:** 16

 **RESIDES IN:** Audron

 **EYE COLOR:** Green

 **HAIR COLOR:** Red

 **PERSONALITY TRAITS:** Musical, Friendly, Naive

 **FAMILY:** Queen Ariel (Mother), King Eric (Father), Zachariah Neptune (Twin Brother)  
 **PORTRAYED BY:** Bella Thorne

 **FULL NAME:** Zachariah Neptune

 **NICKNAME(S):** Zac

 **GENDER:** Male

 **AGE:** 16

 **RESIDES IN:** Audron

 **EYE COLOR:** Green

 **HAIR COLOR:** Brown

 **PERSONALITY TRAITS:** Kind, Brave, Forgiving

 **FAMILY:** Queen Ariel (Mother), King Eric (Father), Mikaylee Neptune (Twin Sister)  
 **PORTRAYED BY:** Calum Worthy


	2. Prologue - Prince Ben's Proclamation

**Third POV**

"Sleeve." The tailor says to the son of the Beauty and the Beast's son, Benjamin or simply Ben, as he measured him for a new suit, "Head."

"How is it possible," The Beast says, walking into his son's room with his lovely wife, Belle, on his are, "That you're going to be crowned king next month? You're just a baby!"

Belle and Ben both roll their eyes with a slight smile on their faces. The Beast had been joking like that for a few days now.

"He's turning 16, dear." Belle says.

"Hey, Pops." He says, about to walk towards him but the tailor makes him stay still.

"16? That's far too young to be crowned king." Beast jokes, "I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42."

"Uh, you decided to marry me at 28." Belle says, glaring at the Beast while Ben laughs at her.

"It was either you or the teapot." Beast jokes, smirking at his laughing son before looking at his glaring wife, "Kidding."

"Mom, Dad, I've chosen my first official proclamation." Ben says, stopping his parents, "I've decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost be given a chance to live here on Auradon."

Belle squeaks at her son, dropping her yellow coat on the ground while the Beast glares at him. "Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned." Ben tries to explain to his parents.

The children of our sworn enemies living among us!" Beast roars at his son.

"We start out with a few at first," Ben says, as if he never heard his father yell out, "Only the ones who need our help the most. I've already chosen them.

"Have you?" Beast says, glaring at his son.

Belle places a hand on the Beast's chest. "I gave you a second chance." She states.

He looks at his wife in a calmer tone than before. KNowing what she said was true.

"Who are their parents?" Beast questions.

"Cruella De Vil… Jafar… Evil Queen… Captain Hook… and Maleficent." Ben lists.

"WHAT!" Beast roars while his wife gasps out, "Hook? Maleficent?"

The tailor flees the room with two servants. "MALEFICENT! SHE IS THE WORST VILLAIN IN THE LAND! AND HOOK TRIED TO KILL A CHILD!" Beast roars out.

"Dad, just hear me out here." Been says walking closer to his father.

"I won't hear any of it!" Beast yells, "They are guilty of unspeakable crimes."

"Dad, their children are innocent." Ben says, calmly, "Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life?"

Ben looks at his father pleadingly while his mother walks over to him. The Beast finally looks up at his family to see his wife had taken Ben's side. "Dad?" Ben speaks out.

"I suppose their children are innocent." Best grumbles out.

"Well done," Belle whispers to her son, kissing his cheek before walking over to her still quite upset husband, "Shall we?"

Beast takes a hold of his wife and gently escorts her out the room. Ben looks down at his ring of his father in his Beast form before looking at the Isle of the Lost. _"Did I make the right decision?"_ Ben thinks to himself, _"Can the descendants of evil do good?"_


	3. 01 - Isle Kids Are Rotten

**Kaunis POV**

I stood next to my brother, Zyler, and Mal, Maleficent's daughter, as she finished the spray painting of her mother. "Should we meet up with the gang?" Zyler suggests.

"Mal?" I say.

She does nothing but begin to sing our theme song to call out to our friends, Jay, Jafar's son, Evie, the Evil Queen's daughter, and Carlos, Cruella De VIl's son:

 _[Mal:]_

They say I'm trouble

They say I'm bad

They say I'm evil

And that makes me glad

 _[Jay:]_

A dirty no-good

Down to the bone

 _[Zyler:]_

Your worst nightmare

Can't take me home

 _[Evie:]_

So I've got some mischief

In my blood

Can you blame me?

I never got no love

 _[Carlos:]_

They think I'm callous

A low-life hood

I feel so useless

 _[All:]_

Misunderstood

 _[Kaunis:]_

Mirror, mirror on the wall

Who's the baddest of them all?

Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world

 _[All:]_

I'm rotten to the core, core

Rotten to the core

I'm rotten to the core, core

Who could ask for more?

I'm nothing like the kid next—like the kid next door

I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the (core)

I'm rotten to the core.

 _[Mal:]_

Call us a schemers

Call us a freaks

 _[Kaunis:]_

How can you say that?

We're just... unique!

 _[Jay:]_

What, me? A traitor?

 _[Zyler:]_

Ain't got your back?

 _[Jay and Zyler:]_

Are we not friends?

What's up with that?

 _[Evie:]_

So I'm a misfit

So I'm a flirt

I broke your heart?

I made you hurt?

 _[Carlos:]_

The past is past

 _[Kaunis:]_

Forgive, forget

 _[Carlos:]_

The truth is…

 _[All:]_

You ain't seen nothing yet!

 _[Mal Kaunis, and Evie:]_

Mirror, mirror on the wall

Who's the baddest of them all?

Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world

 _[All:]_

I'm rotten to the core, core

Rotten to the core

I'm rotten to the core, core

Who could ask for more?

I'm nothing like the kid next—like the kid next door

I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the (core),

I'm rotten to the core

We all meet up be the end of the song in Isle town square. Mal then sees a mom passing by with a baby who had a lollipop. She takes it. We all laugh. People then begin to run off in terror. I turn to see two trolls covering a person. Maleficent. She's the only one to get people like that. "Hi, Mom." Mal says, turning as the trolls part to let us see Maleficent.

"Stealing candy, Mal?" Maleficent sighs, "I'm so disappointed."

"It was from a baby." Mal says, offering her mom the lollipop.

"Ah, that's my nasty little girl." Maleficent says, taking the candy from Mal.

I gather close to Zyler and Jay. Jay pulls me closer to him. NO! No, me and Jay are NOT together. He's like another older brother to me. Evie is like my crazy older sister who cares about how I look and Carlos is that weird cousin you don't really understand but still love.

"It's the deets, Mal, that make the difference between mean and truly evil. When I was your age I was-"

"Cursing entire kingdoms." Mal mocks.

"You, walk with me." Maleficent says to her daughter. "See, I'm just trying to teach you the only think the really counts, how to be me."

"I know that. And I'll just do it better." Mal smiles at her mother.

I look up at Zyler. He smirks. "Oh, there's news!" Maleficent remembers, "I buried the lede. You six have been chosen to go to a different school… in Auradon."

Jay, Zyler, Carlos, Evie and I all try to run but Maleficent's henchmen are behind us. They make sure we stay near Maleficent. Aw, man. I don't want to leave my father.


	4. 02 - Family Talks, Off To Auradon

**Kaunis POV**

"What!" Mal cries, "I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princess."

"And perfect princes." Evie says, lovingly.

"Yeah, And we don't do uniforms." Jay says, motioning to Zyler and him.

"Unless it's leather." Zyler says, "You feel me?"

They high five. "I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom said they're rabid, pack animals who eat boys who don't behave." Carlos says, his mind probably running with millions of things his mom told him about dogs.

"Woof!" Jay says, scaring Carlos.

Us, kids, smirk as Maleficent stares at us.

"Nothing against you, Maleficent, but I'm ain't going to Auradon. My dad said that they have animals that will eat you. That's why he has they hook for a hand." I shake.

"Yeah, mom." Mal concludes for us, "We're not going."

"You will go. You will find the Fairy Godmother. And you will bring her magic wand to me. Easy Peasy." Maleficent says, sitting in her chair while the rest of our parents were sitting in different places in her house. "What's in it for us?" I ask.

"Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?" Maleficent asks us.

"Well, yeah, I mean, who doesn't-" Mal laughs.

"Well, then get me the wan and you and I can see all that and so much more."Maleficent tells us, "And with that wand, and my scepter, I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will!"

"Our will." Carlos' mom, Cruella De Vil says.

"Our will, our will." Maleficent snaps at her before focusing on Mal, "And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your life, missy."

"They have a staring contest before Mal looks down and Maleficent smirks and says, "I win."

"Evie!" The Evil Queen says, "My little evil-ette in training. You just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing-"

"And lots and lots of mirrors!" They both giggle.

"Oh, well, they're not taking my Carlos." Cruella says, "I'd miss him to much! Who else would touch up my roots, fluff my fur and scrape the bunions off my feet."

"Yeah, maybe a new school wouldn't be so bad." Carlos mutters.

"Oh, Carlos, they have dogs."

"Oh, no! I'm not going!" Carlos freaks out.

"Well, Jay isn't going either. I need him to stock up the shelves in my store." Jafar announces, before turning to Jay, "What did you score?"

He shows his father a lamp, saying, "Not a real one. I already tried."

"Kaunis, Zyler." My father calls.

I walk over to him with Zyler behind me. "My children will not leave me." Dad says, grabbing us close, "They help with the restaurant and keep my ship nice and tidy."

"You have Mr. Smee for that." Zyler says.

"Whatever." Dad says.

"What is wrong with you all! People used to cower at the mention of our names. For 20 years, I have searched for a way off this island." Maleficent cries out at the parents, "For 20 years, they have robbed us from our revenge. Revenge on Snow White and her horrible men."

"I will get her!" THe Evil Queen cries.

"Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie!" Maleficent continues.

"I will-" Jafar stops only to be stopped by Jay saying, "Pop!"

"Revenge on the idiot boy who wanted to remain young and take over Neverland. And on the crocodile, who ate your hand."

"I will get that Peter Pan!" Dad cries.

"Revenge on every sneaky Dalmatian that escaped your clutches." Maleficent goes on, "And I, Maleficent, the evilest of them all, will finally have my revenge on Sleeping Beauty and her relentless little prince."

"Children," Dad whispers, "Be you. That's all I want. But also, get the wand. I will have Mr. Smee begin to pack up for you."

"Yes, father." Zyler and I chorus.

"BRING HOME THE GOLD!" Jafar yells.

"BRING HOME A PUPPY!" Cruella screams.

"BRING HOME A PRINCE!" THe Evil Queen says as the black Limo with us in it pulls off.


	5. 03 - Welcoming The Descendants

**Ben POV**

I watch as the limo with the Descendants pull into the driveway. The driver opens the door. Two boys fall out fighting over a blue blanket. One had white and black hair while the other hand long, brown hair with a dirty, red beanie on top. "Stop!" The smaller one cries as another boy, this on with brown hair and dark blue eyes, steps out the limo, "You got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is!"

The blue haired boy then helps out three girls. One with blonde hair and purple eyes. Another with blue hair and blue eyes and the last with purple hair and green eyes. "Guys, guys, guys!" The blonde haired girl says, "We have an audience. Leave it like you found it! And my that I mean just leave it."

The band and other children disperse. Leaving me, Fairy Godmother, and Audrey, my girlfriend, who was clinging to me like she was a tiger and I her last meal. The Descendants walk up to us. "Hello, Foxy." The tallest boy says, "The name's Jay."

The blue haired girl goes up to him. "Can't you stop hitting on a girl for five minutes!" The blonde girl says to him.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep." Fairy Godmother says to them as we walk closer, "I'm Fairy Godmother, the Headmistress."

"The Fairy Godmother, as in 'bibbidi-bobbidi-boo'?" The purple haired girl asks.

"You know it." Fairy Godmother replies.

"I've always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared, out of nowhere with that sparkly want and warm smile." She continues.

"That was a long time ago. And as I always say, 'Don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future.'" Fairy Godmother says.

I decide to step in. After glancing over the blonde haired girl. "It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben." I smile at them but mostly her.

"Prince Benjamin." Audrey exclaims, making me want to roll my eyes.

I don't want my royal status getting in the way of our friendship.

"My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess. I'm Evie." The blue haired girl says. "The Evil Queen has no royal status here and neither do you." Aubrey laughs at Evie.

"Leave here alone, spoiled brat." The blonde girl says.

"And you are?" Audrey says.

The blue eyed boy holds her back. "This is my twin sister, Kaunis. I'm Zyler. We're Captain James Hook's children." The boy says.

"You can call them the Twins. I'm Jafar's son." Jay informs us.

"This is Audrey." I say.

"Princess Audrey. His girlfriend. Right, Bennyboo?" Audrey says.

I nod at with a smile even though I want to say, 'SHUT UP!" Fairy Godmother steps in front of the Descendants. "Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around. And I'll see you tomorrow. The doors of wisdom are never shut but the library hours are from 8am to 11pm. And as you may have heard, I have a thing about curfews." She says to them before walking off.

"It is so, so, so good to finally meet you all." I say, going up to Jay first, "This is a momentous occasion." I try to shake his hand but he punches me in the chest. "And one that I hope will go down in history." I move on to Carlos who happily shakes my hand but gets some chocolate on it.

I shrug it off. "...As the day our two…" I shake Evie and Zyler's hands and I get to Kaunis, "Peoples begin to heal."

She shakes my hand with a small smirk on her face. "Or the day you showed six people where the bathrooms are." Mal snaps at me.

"A little bit over the top?" I ask.

"A little more than a little bit." Kaunis giggles.

"Well, so much for my first impression." I joke.

Audrey pulls me away from the villain descendants. "Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you?" Audrey asks Mal.

"Yeah."

"I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh, my mom's Aurora. Sleeping-" Audrey says, causing tension.

"Beauty!" Mall finishes, fueling the fire "Yeah, I've heard the name. You know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the world but my mother to their stupid christening."

They both give out this weird, fake laugh. I clap my hands to get everyone's attention. "Okay! so how about a tour!" I say, waking more towards the school, "Auradon Prep. Originally built over 300 years ago and converted into a high school when my father became king."

I stop them in front of my father's statue. I clap twice to make it from into his beast form. I hear a scream. I turn to see Carlos in Jay's arms while the Hook twins surrounded him. "Carlos, are you okay?" Kaunis says.

I glare at the small boy for taking Kaunis' attention off of me before, realizing my mistake. He's probably never seen a statue do that. "Carlos, it's okay. My father want his statue to morph from Beast to man to remind us that anything is possible." I say.

"Does he shed much?" Kaunis jokes.

"Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch." I joke back.

She gives me a smile while Carlos removes himself from Jay's arms. Kaunis then looks at Audrey, who is most likely glaring at her.


	6. 04 - Findings

**Kaunis POV**

"So you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?" Mal questions Ben.

"Yes, it exists of course, but it's pretty much retired. Most of us are ordinary mortals." Ben explains to Mal.

"Who happen to be Kings and Queens." Zyler says.

"That's true." Audrey giggles, hanging off of Ben's arm, "Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years."

"DOUG! Doug, come on down," Ben says to a petite looking boy with glasses, "This is Doug. He is going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms."

He looks at me. "I'll see you later, Okay?" He says, staring into my eyes the entire time, "If there is anything you need, feel free to-"

"Ask Doug." Audrey interrupts.

she then pulls Ben away from us. "Hi, guys. I'm Dopey's son. As is Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy and…" Doug says, forgetting the last of the seven dwarfs as Evie walks over to him.

"Evie. Evil Queen's daughter." She says, seductively.

He shakes his head to get her out of her trance. "Okay, so about your classes. I, uh, put you in the requirements already: History of Woodmen and Pirates, Safety Rules For The Internet, and, uh, Remedial Goodness 101." Doug tells us.

"Let me guess." Mal says, walking up to him, "New class?"

He says nothing but looks at her. "Come on, guys, let's go find our dorms." Zyler smirks.

We begin to go up the wrong staircase because Doug calls out, pointing to the other staircase, "Your dorms are that way!"

"Dopey… Doc… Bashful… Happy… Grumpy… Sleepy… and…" Doug does his sound off, still forgetting.

"Sneezy." Carlos and I say.

We find a door with all of our names on it. Mal unlocks the door. We go were 3 beds with dressers next to each. The room was a light pink and white colors. It was letting in a lot of sun light. "Wow, this place is so amaz-" I start but am cut off by Mal saying, "Gross."

"I know right?"Evie says, siding with Mal on this one, "Amazingly gross."

"Ugh! I'm going to need some serious sunscreen." I play along.

Mal and Evie shut all the blinds in the room. Creating some darkness. "That is much better." Mal sighs in relief.

"Jay, What are you doing?" I ask as we barge into the boy's dorm to see Carlos and Zyler on some game console while Jay was removing items from his pockets.

"It's called stealing." Jay says to me.

"Okay, what's the point." Mal says.

"Well, Mal, it's like buying whatever I want, except it's free."

"Okay, so, you can do that or you could leave all of this here and pick it up when we take over the world." Mal explains to him.

"You sound just like your mom." Jay says.

"Thank you!" Mal cheers.

"You do it your way. And I'll do it mine."

"Jay, check this out." Zyler says, "You, too, Nis."

I go over to the game and start playing with Jay. "Do I have to remind you what we're here for?" Mal says.

"Fairy Godmother. Blah, blah, blah. Magic wand. Blah, blah, more blah." Jay says, causing everyone but Mal to start laughing.

"This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents. To prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel yeah?" Mal says, losing confidence at the end.

We all look at each other. "Yeah."

"Evie, mirror me." Mal says.

Evie hands Mal the mirror Evie's mother gave her. "Mirror, Mirror in my hand, where is Fairy Godmother's wand… stand." Evie says.

"There it is!" I say in joy pointing to where it is.

"Zoom out." Carlos says.

"Magic Mirror, not so close." Evie says. It then shows earth. "Closer." It then shows Auradon. "Closer."

"STOP!" Mal yells as it shows the name of a museum.

"Do we know where it is?" Zyler asks.

"2.3 miles from here. Okay. Twins. Stay in the respective rooms to avoid suspension of all of us missing. Jay, Mal, Carlos and I are after the wand." Mal says.

Mal then leads herself, Evie, Jay and Carlos out the room. "keep us posted!" I whisper after their fading figures

I turn to look at my brother, who is playing the game. "how do you feel about all this?" I ask him.

"Pretty good. It's different but good. What about you?"

"I think Auradon won't know what hit them." I smirk.


	7. 05 - One On One With A Villain's Kid

**Ben POV**

I was walking around the my father's statue when I heard a voice:

 _[Unknown:]_  
Do you know what it's like

To feel so in the dark

To dream about a life

Where you're the shining star

Even though it seems

Like it's too far away

I have to believe in myself

It's the only way

"Hello?" I call out, following the voice to the fountain.

Kaunis' head pops out from the other side of the fountain. She smiles towards me. "Ben?" She questions.

"Hey. You're a great singer." I say.

"You heard me?"

"Yes. Did you write that?" I say, sitting next to her.

"Yeah. I have a whole journal full of poems and songs." Kaunis says, showing me a brown, leathered book.

"Wow, that's incredible." I say, looking at the book, "May I?"

"Sure." She hands me the book.

I flip through random pages reading a few poems and a song. "These are amazing."

"Not really." She mumbles, looking down.

"What makes you say that?"

"Back on the island, my father never really came to any extracurriculars I had unless Zyler was in it. He told me they were a waste of time. Girls, never were meant to be anything but housewives." Kaunis tells me, "I was just wasting time. Like I am now."

"I don't let someone bring you down, Kaunis. You can be anything you want." I say to her.

"It's easy for you to believe that." She says.

"Why? Why is it for me and not you?" I say, making her look me in the eyes.

"Because you come from all this." Kaunis says, gesturing to the school, "I come from a place where everything you find good is horrible and where people have to worry about their next meal and can't afford just to throw away food they don't like. We're completely different."

"Well, I want to get to know you." I say.

She gives out a harsh sigh before standing up. "No. You can't because your people are unhappy and soon you're going to have to send us, Descendants, back to Isle of the Lost to keep them happy. Like this ne-"

I stand up. Taking her face in my hands I force her to look up at me. "I've worked way to hard to let you go now. All of you 'villian kids'. I want you here and I will fight to keep you here. Is that why you're so afraid of getting close?" I whisper to her, "If I didn't want you here, you wouldn't have even gotten an invitation."

"Ben-"

"No, Kaunis. I want you to believe me."

"I do."

"Good."


	8. 06 - Remedial Goodness

**Kaunis POV**

"If someone hands you a baby do you; A, Curse it? B, Lock it in a tower? C, Give it a bottle? Or D, Carve out its heart?" Fairy Godmother questions.

I sat next to Zyler in Remedial Goodness 101 ran by the Headmistress, herself. Mal was drawing the magic wand while Evie, who is next to her, was looking into the magic mirror and daydreaming. Carlos was napping while Jay was messing with him. Zyler was the only one fully paying attention. I still was thinking about what Ben had told me last night. _'I've worked way to hard to let you go now.'_ For me? He did all this for me and my friends? No way. No one is that nice. There must be something he is gaining from all of this. "Kaunis? Kaunis, can you answer the question." Fairy Godmother calls on me.

I quickly scan over the options on the board before saying, "C, Give it a bottle."

"Correct!" Fairy Godmother bubbles in excitement, "Again."

"Girl, you on fire!" Carlos says.

"Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun." Mal says to him.

"Yeah. Whatever is wrong on the island is good here." Zyler says.

"That makes so much sense!" Jay says.

A girl squeals in fear. Walking into the classroom. I, along with Jay, smirk at her. "Oh. Hello, dear one." Godmother says.

"Hi. You need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation." She says, glancing back at us as if we were going to eat her.

"Everyone here remembers my daughter, Jane?" Godmother says.

"Mom, no!" Jane cries.

"It's okay, Jane. This is everyone." Godmother say, handing Jane a stack of papers.

Jane makes her way back down the aisle. "That's okay, don't mind me. As you were." Jane squeals before running out the room.

"Let's continue. You find a vial of poison. Do you: A, Put it in the King's wine? B, Paint it on an apple? O-"

She gets cut off by all of us laughing at letter B because of Evie's mom. "Settle down. Or, C, Turn it over to the proper authorities?"

Immediately, everyone but mine and Mal's hand go into the air. Jay grabs Carlos' hand and holds it down. "Jay." Godmother calls.

"C. You turn it over to the proper authorities." Jay says, smugly.

"I was going to say that." Carlos whines.

"But Jay did first." Zyler says.

They then put Carlos into a headlock on his table. "BOYS!" Godmother stops them, "I am gonna encourage you to use that energy on the Tourney field."

"Oh, no. That's okay. Whatever it is. We'll pass." Carlos says.

I stood with Evie and Mal at Mal's locker, which is right next to my locker, as Ben came out of some classroom with Audrey, Chad Charming, one of the most popular boys in the school, and three other children. "I know, I know." Chad says to the group, "Those kids are trouble."

"Bye, girls." Evie says to us walking off.

"See ya!" I call to her.

"Give them a chance." Ben says to the group.

"No offense, Bennybear." Audrey says to him, "But you're just too trusting. Look, I know your mom fell in love with a big, nasty beast who turned out to be a prince but with my mom, the evil fairy was just the evil fairy. The one in the purple. And for Peyton over here, his father was almost murdered multiple times as a child by that one's father."

"Well, it's not her fault. It's her dad who did it. Not her." A masculine voice says.

"Thank you, Pey. I think you're wrong about them." Ben says.

Mal then closes her locker to see Ben and three other kids. "Hye, Mal, Kaunis, this is , son of Peyton Pan, Mikaylee and Zachariah Neptune, children of Ariel. Pey, Zac and Kaylee this is Mal, Maleficent's daughter, and Kaunis, one of Captain Hook's children."

I look at Peyton very closely, as if he was about to hurt me. "Hello!" Mal answers for me.

"I hope we can be friends, Kaunis." Peyton says, "What your father tried to do to mine doesn't matter. This is a new generation."

"Agreed." I say.

"Awesome." Peyton says before him and the Neptune children walk off.

"So, how was your first day?" Ben asks us.

"Super." Mal says.

"It was different but cool." I answer.

"You should really think about taking this talent off the locker and into art class." Ben says, gesturing to the Long Live Evil designs on Mine and Mal's lockers, "I could, uh, sign you two up. What do you think?"

We all hear a squeal as Jane rushes past us. "Way to take all the fun out of it." Mal says, before going after Jane.

Ben sighs, before turning to me. "So I guess you're a no, too?" He says.

"Nah, I'll try it but I reserve the right to just quit." I smirk.

"Deal, pirate." Ben says.

"Pirate?" I mock.

"Yeah, because your Hook's kid."

"How funny."

"Thanks."


	9. 07 - Outsmarting A Teacher, Not A Dog

**Kaunis POV**

"Any chance he's in the line for a throne?" Evie asks Doug looking at Chad Charming, "Anywhere in line?"

"Chad. Prince Charming Jr." Doug explains to her, "Cinderella's son. Chad inherited the charm, but not a lot there there, you know what I mean."

"Looks like there there to me." Evie says, still looking at Chad.

"Evie, Kaunis." Mr. Delay, the teacher calls out, "Perhaps this is just review for you. So tell me, what's the average atomic weight of silver?"

"Atomic weight?" I question.

"Uh, well, not very much. I mean, it's an atom right?" Evie jokes.

The kids at our table let out a small laugh while Mr. Delay pulls us up. I see the magic mirror in Evie hands. I pick up a piece of chalk while she sets the mirror in between us. "Let's see. How do I find the average atomic weight of silver?" Evie asks it.

It gives us the equation. I say it as I also write it on the board, "That would be 106.905 times 0.5200, plus 108.905 times 0.4800."

"Which, Mr. Delay, would give us. 107.9 AMU." Evie says stealing the chalk and writing the final answer.

"I forget… always a mistake to underestimate-" He starts but I cut him off stating, "Two villains?"

"Don't make it again." Evie advises.

As we walk back to our seats Chad hands Evie a piece a paper saying to meet him underneath the bleachers. She nods to him that she will be there.

The bell rings. I walk out of the room. "Kaunis, I-" Evie starts.

"Go ahead, Evie. I'll walk alone." I say, inferring to the meeting with Chad.

"You're the best!" She cheers before walking away.

I smile before writing a few stanzas for my new poem. "Kaunis? Hey, Kaunis!" A voice calls.

I turn to see Prince Ben speed walking over to me. "What's up?" I ask, once he's close.

"Well, I agreed to help Carlos with his running and I thought that maybe you could come give him some support?" He questions.

"Sure. Let me go change. I'll meet you there."

"Awesome."

I walk over to the boys."Hey, Nis." Carlos says.

"I want to do this with you. Moral support." I say.

"Awesome. Means a lot." Carlos smiles at me.

"Okay, Carlos, Kaunis, we're gonna do some sprints. You ready?" Ben asks, blowing a whistle.

I then hear a weird noise. I turn to see an animal. I start running into the forest ahead. Carlos screaming and running behind me. "Sweet!" Ben says, before realizing where running in terror not fun, "CARLOS? KAUNIS? GUYS!"

Carlos and I run down the trail, the animal following us. Carlos helps me into a tree before going up it himself. "KAUNIS!" I hear Ben call.

"BEN! Ben!" I cry as the animal stands at the bottom of the tree.

Ben comes running in the direction we just did. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." He says, picking up the animal.

"Ben, help us!" Carlos cries, "This thing is a killer! He's gonna chase us down and rip out our throats."

"This is a vicious, rabid pack animal!" I say.

"Hey, who told you that?" Ben asks.

"My mother and her father." Carlos says.

"Cruella is a dog expert. A dog yellerer. While my dad should know a thing or two about animals. One ate his hand!" I cry out.

"You've never actually met a dog have you?" Ben asks, us a small smile gracing his lips.

"Of course not." I answer.

"Dude, meet Carlos and Nis. Nis, Carlos, this is Dude. He's the campus mutt." Ben introduces us.

Carlos slowly gets down from the tree before helping me. "He doesn't look like a vicious, rabid pack animal." Carlos whispers.

Ben hands Carlos Dude. Carlos and I begin to pet him. "I guess you guys have it pretty rough on the island?" Ben states.

"Yeah." Carlos agrees.

"Let's just say we don't get a lot of belly rubs." I say, vaguely.

"Good boy," Ben says to Carlos, "I mean, you're a good runner. You're fast, you know."

"Oh, yeah." I say, remembering why I went to the field.

"Thank you." Says Carlos.

"Listen, I'm gonna give you some space, yeah? You guys get to know each other and just come find me when you're done. Kaunis, can we talk?" Ben says as Carlos sits on the ground with Dude.  
"Yes."

We walk away from Dude and Carlos. "What's up, Ben?" I ask.

"Well, I wanted to talk about who you are."

"What?"

"Like what makes you happy, your life on the Isle and so much more."

"Well, my full name is Kaunis Anna Hook. My father is James Hook. I love the color green, in any shade. I'm 15. Back on the island, I would help my father with his restaurant and counting his hooks. He has a lot." I tell Ben.

"That's cool." He says.

"Yeah."

"KAUNIS!" I hear Zyler shouts.

"See ya." I call to Ben as I run toward by brother.

"What?" I ask him.

"Nothing, twin, I just wanted to see you." Zyler says.

"Sure. You did."

"I did!"

"No."


	10. 08 - Reminder, You're Still Rotten

**Kaunis POV**

I laid next to Mal on her bed doing homework with her while Jane sat on mine. Evie was making some dress. "Mom said, 'If a boy can't see the beauty within, then he's not worth it.' Can you believe it? What world does she live in?" Jane rants.

"Auradon." I say.

"Mal, Nis, you like?" Evie says, showing us the dress she was working on.

"Yeah, it's cute." I say while Mal says, "It brings out your eyes."

"I'll never get a boyfriend." Jane complains.

"Boyfriends are overrated." I comment.

"And how would you know, Nis? You've never had one." Evie says.

"It's because I don't need one, E."

"They're a waste of time." Mal comments.

Evie gasps in a horrible realization. "I forgot to do Chad's homework! Oh, no! Oh, no, no no!" She cries before grabbing his backpack and beginning his homework.

"And that's exactly what I mean." I say, pointing out the stressed Evie.

I knock comes to our door before a girl with short, black hair walks in. "Hey, guys. I'm Lonnie. My mom's mulan? Anyways, I love what you've done with Jane's hair and you're evil and all but could you do mine?" She asks.

"Why would I do that for you?" Mal questions her.

"I'll pay you 50 dollars."

"Sold!" I cry as Evie takes the money.

"I need to buy more material." Evie says before messing with Lonnie's hair a bit, "Let's see, I'm thinking we lose the bangs. Maybe some layers and some highlights."

"Yeah, yeah. I want it cool. Like Mal's or Kaunis' hair." Lonnie tells Evie.

"Really? The split ends, too?" Evie teases.

I glare at her as Mal does also. I groan before walking over to Mal's spellbook. I grab it and walk over to Lonnie and Evie. "Beware, Forswear, Replace the old with cool hair." I chant, before slamming the book shut.

"I know, I know. It looks likes a mop on your head." Evie says, "You know what? Let's cut it off. La-"

"No, no, no, no!" Lonnie cries, "I love it."

"Did your plan work with Jane?" Jay asks as him and Zyler enter are room for our daily meeting.

I was petting Dude on my bed with Carlos while Evie was as the desk doing some sort of homework. Mal was flipping through her spell book.

"Are you going over to see the wand?" Zyler asks Mal.

"DO YOU THINK THAT I WOULD BE GOING THROUGH EVERY SINGLE SPELL IN THIS BOOK IF I HADN'T COMPLETELY STRUCK OUT?" Mal snaps, yelling at the two.

'Someone's in a bad mood." Jay says.

"My mom's counting on me!" Mal cries, "I can't let her down!"

"We can do this…" Zyler says, "If we stick together."

"And we won't go back until we do." I say, going to stand next to my brother, "Because we're rotten-"

"To the core." We all chorus.

"Oh, yeah." Evie says, looking at Mal, "I found out that Fairy Godmother blesses Ben with the wand at the coronation and we all get to go. I have nothing to wear, of course."

We all look at her like she's crazy. "What?" Evie says.

I open my mouth to shout out an answer but a knock comes to the door. "Hold that thought." Mal says as I go with Zyler to get the door.


	11. 09 - Bet On It

**Kaunis POV**

"Hey, Kaunis and Zyler, I didn't see you guys today." Ben smiles, once I answer the door, "I was just wondering if you had any questions or anything… that… you needed."

"Not that I know of." Zyler tells him.

"Okay. All right." Ben states, "Well, uh, if you need anything, just look for me."

"Oh, wait!" Mal says, walking up to the door and shooing me and Zyler away, "Um, is it true that we all get to go to your coronation?"

"Well, yeah. The whole school goes." Ben politely says,as I lay on my bed with Zyler.

"Wow, that is beyond exciting." Mal fakes happiness, "Do you think that it's a possibility that us, Descendants, could be in the very front next to the Fairy Godmother, just so we could soak up all that goodness?"

"I wish you could," Ben explains, "But up front it's just me, my folks, and my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Mal says.

Yeah, sorry." Ben says.

"It's okay. Bye bye! We need to get back to our study session." Mal says, making Ben leave.

She leans against the door with a smirk. "I think it's time that Benjamin got himself a new girlfriend. I need a love spell." Mal declares.

Evie tosses Mal her spell book. "What's the plan?" Zyler asks.

"Easy. We spell Ben to fall in love with me." Mal says.

"But it's obvious he like Kaunis." Evie says, "And I think, Kaunis likes him. Don't you, Kaunis?"

"Well, it's my mom who needs me to so this." Mal snaps, not letting me talk, "You understand. Right, Kaunis?"

Everyone's eyes go to me. I look down. " _Do I really like Ben? I mean he's funny and cute. He also is so kind to me. So, yeah. I like Ben..."_ I think to myself, _"But Mal's mom is counting on her. Not me."_ "Mal needs to be the one to do this. No matter what." I say a bit sadly.

"Are you sure?" Jay says, sitting next to me.

"Yeah. Mal needs to prove to her mom she's worthy." I say, "No matter how I feel."

Mal hugs me. "I'm sorry." She says.

"Just try not to kiss him in front of me." I say.

"Of course." Mal promises, "I would never want to on purposely hurt you, Kaunis. Believe me, if I could make you do this I would."

 _"You could but you need to prove to your mom."_ I think but reply with, "I know, Mal. Just be easy on me."

"Let's go make the potion now." Mal says, "We can cook them into cookies."

"Let's hurry!" Carlos says.

We head out of our dorm and down to the kitchen.

"All right." Mal says, while we all gathered around her and the bowl that had the spelled cookie batter in it, "It says that we still need one tear, and I never cry."

"Let's just chop up some onions." Carlos suggests, holding up an onion from the crate next to him

"No." Mal says, "It says that we need one tear of human sadness. And this love potion gets the best reviews s we have to follow it exactly."

"A tear's a tear." Zyler and I chorus before glaring at each other.

"DON'T TALK WHEN I TALK!" We'll yell in harmony before doing it again, "Stop! Ah! I can't stand this madness!"

"Hey, twins. Quiet time!" Mal instructs.

I look back down into my poem journal as Evie says, "That's not true, twins. They both have antibodies and enzymes, but an emotional tear has more protein-based hormones than a reflex tear."

"I knew that." Jay says, trying to sound awesome.

KEY WORD: trying. "Did not." Carlos smirks.

"Yeah, I did." Jay argues.

Jane barges into the kitchen. I throw a rag over the spell book before she can look at it. All of us Descendants look at her. "There you are, Mal! I was looking all over for you." Jane says, walking closer to us, "You know, all the girls want you to do their hair!"

I giggle a bit as she notices the bowl. "Midnight snack, huh?" Jane playfully teases, "What you guys making?"

"Nothing special." Zyler answers for us, "Just cookies."

Before we can stop or warn her she dips her finger in and takes a little. We look at her like she did something wrong. "What?" Jane says, looking at us the same way, "I'm not going to double dip."

"Feel anything?" I ask.

"Yeah, Like maybe it might be missing something?" Zyler adds.

She looks at us before the oncoming Jay, who was getting closer to her. "Hey, there." He says, seductively.

"It could use some chips." Jane says, not affected by the potion.

"Chips?" Us Descendants chorus.

"Chocolate chips." Jane clarifies, "The most important food group."

She walks over to the pantry, grabbing the 'chocolate chips' before dumping a couple of handfuls into the batter. "Wait, didn't your parents ever make you guys chocolate chip cookies when you're feeling sad. And they-"

I quickly slam my journal shut before brushing by Jane, leaving the kitchen. I run outside, tears streaming down my face. I sat there. Thinking about Ben. My father. The whole grab-the-wand plan. And I couldn't handle it. I just cried. "Kaunis?" A voice says.

I spin around to see Peyton. "What do you want?" I say, wiping my tears, "Here to make fun of your father's enemies' kid crying her eyes out? Or do you want to blame me for my father?"

"Neither." He says, sitting next to me, "I heard you crying. I wanted to make sure you were okay. Our parents may have been enemies but I think you and I could be friends. So what's wrong, Kaunis?"

"Life." I sigh, "I hate having to give up things I love to plea-"

"You shouldn't be afraid to be yourself."

"I can't. I have to please my father and my brother."

"No, you have to please yourself. You're the only person who have a say in your life. Don't let others make choices for you."

"And if they're disappointed?"

"Then that's their problem. I learnt that from my dad. Your father hated him for being young but since my father was happy with himself he didn't change. He taught me that changing yourself for someone else's happiness is worthless because you will never be happy with yourself in the end." Peyton explains to me.

"Really? All that from their story?" I ask.

"Yes. Every story has a deeper meaning. Every person, too. Like you, Kaunis, have an issue of making other's opinions your own." Peyton says, "Let your heart take control."

I smile at him before I begin to sing:

 _[Kaunis:]_  
Everybody's always talkin' at me  
Everybody's tryin' to get in my head  
I wanna listen to my own heart talkin'  
I need to count on myself instead

 _[Peyton:]_  
Did you ever?

 _[Kaunis:]_  
Lose yourself to get what you want

 _[Peyton:]_  
Did you ever?

 _[Kaunis:]_  
Get on a ride and wanna get off

 _[Peyton:]_  
Did you ever?

 _[Kaunis:]_  
Push away the ones you should've held close  
Did you ever let go?  
Did you ever not know?

I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan  
Realize on what I lost  
You know you can

 _[Kaunis and Peyton:]_  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

 _[Kaunis:]_  
Bet on me

I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of girl who means what I say?

 _[Kaunis and Peyton:]_  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

 _[Kaunis:]_  
How will I know if there's a path worth taking?  
Should I question every move I make?  
With all I've lost, my heart is breakin'  
I don't wanna make the same mistake

 _[Peyton:]_  
Did you ever?

 _[Kaunis:]_  
Doubt your dream will ever come true

 _[Peyton:]_  
Did you ever?

 _[Kaunis:]_  
Blame the world and never blame you

 _[Peyton:]_  
I will never…

 _[Kaunis:]_  
Try to live a lie again  
I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way

 _[Kaunis and Peyton:]_  
I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am

 _[Kaunis:]_

(Who I am)

 _[Kaunis and Peyton:]_  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan

 _[Kaunis:]_

(That's my plan)

 _[Kaunis and Peyton:]_  
Realize on what I lost  
You know you can

 _[Kaunis:]_

(You know you can)

 _[Kaunis and Peyton:]_  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

 _[Kaunis:]_  
Bet on me

I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of girl who means what I say?

 _[Kaunis and Peyton:]_  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

 _[Kaunis:]_  
Oh...Hold up  
Give me room to think  
Bringin' it on down  
Gotta work on my swing  
Gotta do my own thing  
Oh...Hold up

It's no good at all  
To see yourself and not recognize your face  
Out on my own, it's such a scary place (Ooh)

The answers are all inside of me  
All I gotta do is believe

I'm not gonna stop  
Not gonna stop 'til I get my shot  
That's who I am, that is my plan  
Will I end up on top?  
You can bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
You can-

 _[Peyton:]_

Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

 _[Kaunis:]_  
Bet on me

I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of girl who means what I say?

 _[Peyton:]_  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

 _[Kaunis:]_  
You can bet on me


	12. 10 - Tourney Games

**Kaunis POV**

I haven't talked to any of the Descendant children since last night. I've hung out with Peyton who introduced me to Isaac, or Isaiah, Tinkerbell's son. He's a really nice boy. Anyway, Peyton, Isaac and I are sitting at a table in the courtyard. "So, Nissy, are you going to watch us at the game?" Isaac says.

"No. I'm going to laugh as you make a fool of yourself" I say.

"Peyton! She's being mean!" Isaiah yells.

"Oh, Isaac, she's being sarcastic. Not mean." Peyton says, doing his homework.

"Yes, she is." Isaac pouts.

"Then go cry." I mock.

"Kaunis, be nice. Isaac, stop it." Peyton says, still not looking up at us.

"Kaunis?" Zyler says, from above me.

I look away from Isaac to see my brother. "We need to talk." He says.

"Sure. Pey, Isaac, I'll see you in the game." I say, before packing my bag and following my brother.

He leads me to a section of the school where Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos were waiting. "What is this?" I ask, "An intervention?"

"No." Mal says, "You ran out last night and ignored us all today. We wanted to make sure you were okay before we carry out the plan."

"I'm fine. Jane's words just got to me. That's all. Let's do this."

"Are you sure?" Evie asks.

"YES! I'M FINE! STOP ASKING ME!" I scream at them before taking a deep breath, "Can we just do this?"

They all share a look. "Yeah, you'll be next to Jay. Just do what he does." Mal finally says to me."

"Great." I smirk, "Let's do this!"

We all walk over to Mal's locker. Zyler, Evie and Carlos keep walking while Jay, Mal and I stop. "Look, it's Mal!" A girl says, from a table with a bunch of other girls.

Mal says nothing but opens her locker. "Hi, Mal!" Another one of her 'fans' say, "Love my hair, Mal!"

"Are you feeling kind of weird about this? I mean, it's not so bad here, you know?" Jay asks Mal and I.

"I agree. It's actually fun." I smile.

"Are you guys insane!" Mal snaps at us, "Long live evil! You're mean! You're awful! You're bad news! Snap out of it!"

I look down at the ground. Am I really mean? And awful? And bad news? "Thanks, Mal, we needed that." Jay lies for me.

He then leads me over by the table of Mal's fangirls. "Oh, hello." He begins to flirt, "The name's Jay. You all going to the Tourney game tonight?"

"Yeah." They say in unison.

"Keep a lookout for number eight, all right?" He smiles, "Scoring the winning goal."

The fangirls giggle at him. I tune them out as I notice Audrey and Ben exiting a classroom. "She did it to Jane's hair, too." Audrey complains to Ben about Mal's hair makeover on all the girls in the school, "And Fairy Godmother's not happy about it."

"What's the harm?" Ben questions.

 _"Ben… The boy I like."_ I think to myself, " _Ben, the boy who's about to like Mal due to the stupid plan! I hate this! But wait… I can change it. Peyton says I'm in control. Not anyone else._ " "-Erybody looks good and then… where will I be?" Audrey complains, shocking me out of my internal thoughts.

"Listen, Audrey-" Ben starts but the self-centered girl cuts him off saying, "I will see you at the game after my dress-fitting for the coronation, okay? Bye, Bennyboo."

She then walks off. I look over at Mal who is already glaring at Jay and me. Jay grabs my arm before I can walk over. "What are you-" I say.

"I'm making sure everything goes according to plan." Jay says, "I know you care for Ben but if we don't do this you know what could happen."

I look down at the ground for like the 100,000,000,000,000th time since I've been in Auradon. "You're right." I mumble.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way, Nissy. If it could be you it would." Jay says as we watch Audrey walk away from Ben.

"Hey, Bennyboo!" Mal jokes, getting his attention.

"Hey." Ben says, walking over to her.

"I just made a batch of cookies. Double chocolate chip, want one?" Mal questions.

"I've got a big game and I don't eat before one." Ben turns down, "But thank you so, so much. Next time."

"No, yeah. I completely understand." Mal says, faking sadness, "Be careful of treats offered by kids of villains. I'm sure every kin in Auradon knows that."  
"No, no, no. I really do-"  
"No, I get it. You're cautious. That's smart. More for me a guess." Mal says, guilt tripping him into grabbing a cookie.

I so desperately want the cookie to disappear or for something else to happen but nope. Ben takes a bite of the cookie. He looks directly at Mal. "See that?" He laughs, "I totally trust you."

"How are they?" Mal asks while Jay, Carlos, Evie, Zyler and I surround them.

"They're great! Amazing!" Ben laughs, "I mean, they're chewy. And, and you know- Is that walnuts? I love walnuts."

"How you feeling, Bro?" Jay asks him.

"I feel fine." Ben says, finishing off the cookies, "Well, I must get ready for the game. Jay, Carlos and Zyler, you should too. Later now. See ya, Nis." Ben says before walking off.

"It didn't work!" Jay cries.

"How could it not have worked?" Carlos asks.

Mal opens her spell book and flips to the love potion. "It says here that it won't work if the spell wasn't done correctly or the person we tried it on already met their soulmate or, in other words, True Love." Mal explains to us.

"Who could be Ben's soulmate?" Zyler says.

"Guys! We're idiots!" Evie exclaims, "Not only did Kaunis like Ben but I bet Ben and her are soulmates."

"Me and Ben!" I cry, "No way! The potion was supposed to work."

"It makes sense, Kaunis." Mal rationalizes, "Ben never really seems attracted to Audrey but on our first day here he's staring at Kaunis. Let's just hope he acts on it."

"He's bringing those hotheads, Zyler and Jay, in from the Isle of the Lost and that little guy. Carlos, can barely hold a shield." The announcer of the Tourney game says as the ending of the game approaches.

The boys break from their huddle. "When they break from their huddles, this is gonna be a big moment here. And the tipoff is ready." The announcer begins to narrate the rest of the game, "Here we go. Long pass goes to Jay. Jay dishes off to Prince Ben. Nice little block by Carlos. He does a little dancing jig in his opponent's face. And now Zyler gets the ball. Here comes Zyler! Zyler, hurdling maneuver at mid-field."

"I'M OPEN!" Ben yells to Zy.

"Zyler makes a nice pass to Prince Ben through the kill zone." The announcer continues, "BIG BLOCK BY CHAD! Prince Ben moves over wide, gives it to Jay. He's in the clear! Shot!"

I watch as Jay's shot is blocked by the Falcons' goalkeeper. I look at the time goes winding down for the boys to win. "Come on… Let them win, please." I whisper.

I watch as Jay, Carlos and Zyler set up a shot for Ben. Ben takes his chance and- "PRINCE BEN HAS WON IT!" The announcer screams, "What an unselfish play by Jay! What a team! Incredible! And it's the new guys, Jay, Zyler and Carlos, who set up the prince for the win here. What a victory to one of the best games ever."

"EXCUSE ME. EXCUSE ME. CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, PLEASE? THERE'S SOMETHING I'D LIKE TO SAY." Ben yells, "Give me a 'K'!"

"K!" The crowd screams.

"Give me an 'A'!"

"A!"

"Give me a 'U'!"

"U!"

"Give me a 'N'!"

"N!"

"Give me a 'I'!"

"I!"

"Give me a 'S'!"

"S!"

"WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?" Ben calls out.

"KAUNIS!" The crowd cries in joy.

"COME ON, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Ben jokingly yells.

"KAUNIS!" The crowd screams again.

"I LOVE YOU, KAUNIS! DID I MENTION THAT?" He says, looking at me, "GIVE ME A BEAT! WHOO!"

"UNO, DOS, TRES, QUATRO!" Doug instructs the band.

A up-tempo beat begins to play as Ben begins to sing with the crowd screaming in joy:

 _[Ben:]_

Did I mention...

That I'm in love with you.

And did I mention...

There's nothing I can do.

And did I happen to say

I dream of you everyday?

But let me shout it out loud, if that's okay, hey hey

 _[Cheerleaders:]_

(Hey!)

 _[Ben:]_

That's okay

 _[Cheerleaders:]_

(Hey!)

 _[Ben:]_

I met this girl that rocked my world like it's never been rocked

And now I'm living just for her and I won't ever stop

I never thought that it can happen to a guy like me.

But now look at what you've done, you got me down on my knees.

Because my love for you is Ridiculous.

I never knew

 _[Cheerleaders:]_

Who knew?

 _[Ben:]_

That it can be like this.

My love for you is Ridiculous

My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!

 _[Cheerleaders:]_

R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!

 _[Ben:]_

It's…

 _[Cheerleaders:]_

RIDICULOUS!

 _[Ben:]_

Just…

 _[Cheerleaders:]_

RIDICULOUS!

 _[Ben:]_

And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss.

Well did I mention...

That I'm in love with you

And did I mention

There's nothing I can do.

And did I happen to say

I dream of you everyday?

But let me shout it out loud, if that's okay, hey hey

(Yeah!)

If that's okay.

I gotta know which way to go, c'mon gimme a sign

You gotta show me that you're only ever gonna be mine.

Don't want to go another minute even without you

'Cause if your heart just isn't in it, I don't know what I'd do.

Because my love for you is Ridiculous.

I never knew

 _[Cheerleaders:]_

Who knew?

 _[Ben:]_

That it can be like this.

My love for you is Ridiculous

My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!

 _[Cheerleaders:]_

R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!

 _[Ben:]_

It's…

 _[Cheerleaders:]_

RIDICULOUS!

 _[Ben:]_

Just…

 _[Cheerleaders:]_

RIDICULOUS!

 _[Ben:]_

And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss.

C'mon now!

Oh yeah!

Ya-ow!

Alright!

Alright!

Because my love for you is Ridiculous.

I never knew

 _[Cheerleaders:]_

Who knew?

 _[Ben:]_

That it can be like this.

My love for you is Ridiculous

My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!

 _[Cheerleaders:]_

R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!

 _[Ben:]_

It's…

 _[Cheerleaders:]_

RIDICULOUS!

 _[Ben:]_

Just…

 _[Cheerleaders:]_

RIDICULOUS!

 _[Ben:]_

And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss.

C'mon now!

"I love you, Kaunis!" He screams into the microphone, "Go to my coronation with me!"

"YES!"

The crowd screams even louder. I blush. _"My dream boy asked me to his own coronation."_ I think, _"In front of his whole school! Best. Day. Ever!"_


	13. 11 - A Wonderful Date

**Ben POV**

I walked over to Mal and Kaunis after the game and the little show I put on for Kaunis. I smirked a bit at the thought. She must have been blushing a deep red. "Hey." I say to them.

"I'll leave you two alone." Mal says to Kaunis, "Find me when you're done, Nissy."

Mal walks over to Jay and Zyler. "Hey, Ben…" She says softly.

"Embarrassed?" I ask.

"A bit. I wasn't expecting all that." She says.

"Well, I was wondering if we could go on a date?"

"What time?"

"At four?"

"It's a date!" She giggles, kissing me on my cheek before running off.

"Tell me something about yourself that you've never told anyone." I say to her as I lead my beautiful date, Kaunis, to the pond I found on day.

"Um… My middle name is Anna." She smiles at me.

"Anna?" I say, "Mine's Florian."

"Yeah. Apparently Anna's my mom's first name. She was never around though. She didn't want me and Zyler but she didn't believe in abortions either. You could tell my dad loved her because when I was little he wouldn't want to be around me because I looked a lot like her. Mr. Smee was my father figure until I was 11. My dad finally started paying more attention to me. It felt good." She tells me, "Anyway, Florian? How princely."

"I mean it's bett-" I say but stop myself to catch Kaunis as she trips, "Watch your footing. Are you good?"

I steady her, keeping my hands on her waist. "Mm-hmm." She answers.

"Is this your first time? On a date, I mean?" I ask, handing her a jelly donut as we sit on the picnic blanket I set up earlier today.

"Yeah, well, we don't really date on the island. It's more like… gang activity." She tells me

I remove a bit off the jelly off her cheek with a napkin. "Oops." She giggles.

I smile at her. "You know, I've done all the talking. Your turn." She commands me.

"Well, I'm 16. I'm an only child. And I've only live in one place." I smile.

"Me too!" Kaunis jokes, enthusiastically.

"We have so much in common already." I laugh.

"Trust me, we don't. And now you're going to be King." She states.

"A crown doesn't make you a King." I say, taking a lesson from my father.

"It kind of does." She states.

"Your father is the worst pirate to sail the seven seas. And I've got the poster parents for goodness." I tell, "But we're not automatically like them. We get to choose who we're gonna be. And right now. I can look into your eyes and I can tell you're not evil. I can see it."

She smiles softly, looking at the ground. "Let's go for a swim."

"What?" She asks, "Right now?"

"Yeah." I say.

"I think I'm just gonna stay here." She declines.

"No, no, no. Come on."

"Idon'tknowhowtoswim!" She blurts out.

"What?"

She sighs. "I don't know how to swim." She sadly says, "We may have lived on an island but it was boarder by magic. I never got to learn. I'm sorry."

I put two fingers underneath her chin, forcing her to look me in the eyes. "It's okay. Nothing to be ashamed of. I'll teach you."

"You will?"  
"Of course, my lady."

"But I have nothing to wear?"

"I planned for that." I say, walking over to the picnic basket.

I open it to show her a small shirt with a pair of shorts. "These will do the trick. So what do you say?"

She stares at me. Her mind in some sort of battle. Finally she gives me a small smile, lighting up my world. "Okay." She breathes, "We can go swimming but only if you promise me you won't let me drown."

"I would never let you drown. You're important to me." I say.

She blushes looking down. "Here's the clothes." I say, handing her them.

Kaunis walks over to me,as I stood on a rock above the water. I hear her giggle once she notices the design. "Are those little crowns on your shorts?" She laughs.

"Maybe." I tease before jumping in the water.

I swim over to the little opening for her to walk in. I give her a gentle smile. "Come on, Kaunis. I'm ready to teach you."

She hesitates. "Maybe, this wasn't a good idea."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

I out reach my hand towards her. "Then take my hand."

She slowly walks towards the water, taking my hand as she goes. "Easy does it." I encourage her, "That a girl."

She squeals as the water touches her. "Now you want to make your feet do nice, calm kicks as your arms move in a semi-circular motion." I explain to her as I drag her a little deeper into the water, "I'm right here."

Kaunis looks at me before following my instructions perfectly. "I'm doing it!" She cries in joy, "Ben, look!"

I smile at her happiness. "I see that, princess." I laugh.

"I can swim!" She giggles.

"Yeah."

She swims over to me. "This is so much fun!" She screams, hugging me in the water.

I hug her tightly. "Being with you is all the fun I need." I whisper into her ear.

We swim around a bit more before settling down on the picnic blanket. "Uh, Kaunis… I told you that I loved you." I begin, "What about you? Do you love me."

She looks down. As if she had did something wrong. "I don't know what love feels like, Ben. I've never loved before." She answers after a moment of silence.

I look at her in the eyes. Almost getting lost in her rich, bright purple ones. "Maybe I can teach you." I whisper.

"I'd like that." She smiles.

"I would too." I say before standing up, "Let's get back to the school before we catch a cold."

"Sounds like a plan." She tells me, "Maybe we can do this again?"

"Always."

"Perfect. Let's go, Ben."

"Your wish is my command."

"You're such a fool."

"Only for you, my love."


	14. 12 - Somethings Just Aren't Right

**Kaunis POV**

"Children, excuse me." Fairy Godmother says as the Descendants and I settle into our desks for Remedial Goodness 101, "As you know, uh, this Sunday is Family Day here at Auradon Prep. And Because your parents can't be here due to, um, distance, we've arranged for a special treat."

She walks over to the TV in the front of the room. She turns it on to see all of the villain parents except for dad. "I don't see anything, nor do I hear." Maleficent growls.

"Kids!" Fairy Godmother calls to us while the villains try to get there side of the connect on.

"UGH, IT'S BROKEN! Maleficent cries, before slamming her hand on the remote, "I hate electronic equip-"

"Evie, it's mommy!" The Evil Queen cheers as they can see us, "Oh! You know what they say, 'the poison apple doesn't fall far from the tree.' Look how beautiful you are!"

"Don't you mean the weeds," Maleficent jokes.

"Who's the old bat?" Cruella asks, referring to Fairy Godmother.

"This is Fairy Godmother." Mal says in an overly polite tone.

"Still doing tricks with eggplants?" Maleficent laughs along with the other three villains.

"I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage!" Fairy Godmother defends.

"You really couldn't give Cinderella till One A.M.? I mean really. What, the hamsters had to be back on their little wheels?" Maleficent mocks.

"They were mice! They were not- They were mice. They were not-" Fairy Godmother stumbles over her words.

"Thank you so much." Mal says in a snappy tone, moving Fairy Godmother from view of the parents, "Thank you."

I turn to Zyler. "Where's dad?" I whisper.

"I don't know." He replies.

"Hi, Mom." Mal smiles.

"MAL!" Maleficent fake cheers, "I m-m-miss you."

"You children are never far from our thoughts!" Jafar exclaims.

"Um, Maleficent?" Zyler interrupts, "Where's our father?"

"Oh, Captain Hook? He said something about having more important things to do than talk to you. He didn't want to see you." She says to Zyler and I before focusing on Mal, "So, how long must Mommy

wait to see you?"

I block out all the noise. _"He didn't want to see us? How could he not want to see us? It's been almost a month since we last talked!"_ I think to myself, _"Doesn't he miss us? I mi-"_

"I think Kaunis and I are going to leave guys." Zyler says, snapping me out of my thoughts, "Well, just be outside the room."

Zyler grabs my arm, leading me out the room. He hugs me tight. "I'm so sorry." Fairy Godmother says, following us out the room, "It's okay. We should have expected him to do this. Thanks for the thought, however." Zyler says.

"May we be excused from class?" I ask.

"Sure." Fairy Godmother says, Once again, children, I'm sorry your father did not show."

I stood next to my brother, in the boys' dorm, as we went over the plan. "Okay, we all know what this looks like. So it'll be up on the daise under the beast's spell jar, and we'll be coming in from here." Mal says, as we all look at the church's floor plan of where Ben's coronation will take place, " Kaunis will be in the very with Zyler. The rest of us will be un in the balcony."

"Okay." Evie breathes.

"Carlos?" Mal questions.

"So I'll find our limo, so we can break the barrier, and, uh, get back on the island with the wand."

"Perfect. Evie, you will use this...," Mal hands her a bottle with a light blue liquid inside, "...to take out the driver. Two sprays and he'll be out like light."

We all look down. Not wanting to really pull out with the plan but knowing we have to. We had to. For our parents.


	15. 13 - Family Day

**Ben POV**

I walk out in front of the little choir, which included, but was not limited too; Peyton, Zachariah, Audrey, Jane, and Mikaylee, I had for today. It is Family Day and as a tribute to my parents I am doing a little remix of their song Be Our Guest:

 _[Ben (Peyton):]_

Ma chere, mademoiselle

It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight

And now we invite you to relax

Let us pull up a chair (Yeah!), as the dining room proudly presents, your dinner

 _[Girls (Ben):]_

Be our guest, be our guest, put our service to the test

Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie,

And we'll provide the rest (That's right)

Soup du jour, hot d'oeuvres

Why, we only live to serve

Try the gray stuff, It's delicious

Don't believe me?

 _[Ben and Girls (Zachariah):]_

Ask the dishes! (Yeah!)

 _[Zachariah:]_

They can sing sing sing, they can dance dance dance

After all Miss, this is France

And a dinner here, is never never second best

C'mon!

 _[Peyton:]_

Go on, unfold your menu

Go on, take a glance and then you'll

 _[Peyton and Zachariah:]_

Be our guest, be our guest

Be our guest! C'mon!

Yeah! Be our guest guest, yeah yeah

 _[All EXCEPT Ben (Ben):]_

Beef ragout, cheese souffle

Pie and pudding en flambe

We'll prepare and serve with flair, a culinary cabaret (Sounds so good)

You're alone and you're scared

But the banquet's all prepared (It's all prepared)

No one's gloomy or complaining

 _[All:]_

While the flatware's entertaining

 _[Girls (Boys):]_

We tell jokes! (Jokes)

I do tricks (Tricks), with my fellow candlesticks

And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet

Come on and lift your glass

You've won your own free pass, to be our guest

 _[Ben:]_

If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest

 _[All (Boys):]_

Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest

Be our guest (be our guest)

 _[All:]_

Be our guest!

We stop as everyone starts cheering. Including Kaunis and her friends. She was smiling at me. I start to go towards her but, my mother grabs me. "That was so lovely!" Mom cheers.

We walk over to father, who's in front of some photographer. "Oh, by the way, I have a new girlfriend." I announce, thinking about Kaunis.

"Oh!" Mom gasps while dad smiles at me, "Well, I never wanted to say anything but, always thought that Audrey was a little self-absorbed."

"More than you know." I tell my mother.

"Do we know your new girlfriend?" Dad says.

We stop our conversation to take a few pictures. "Well, sort of." I say before looking around for my little pirate.

I look over at the chocolate fountain to see Kaunis with Zyler, Jay and Carlos. The boys had strawberries with chocolate covering them while Kaunis had a pretel. "KAUNIS!" I call out.

She looks over at me before walking my way. I glance at my parents who look completely shocked. "Kaunis, I wanna introduce you to my parents." I smile, "This is Kaunis, from the island, she's Captain Hook's daughter."

"It's very nice to meet you." Kaunis tells my parents.

"I was thinking maybe she can join us for lunch?" I sightly ask my parents.

"Of… course." My mom stutters out, "Any friend of Ben's…"

"I would love to Ben but I don't want to impose. Besides, I came with my brother and friends. I can't just leave them." Kaunis declines.

My parents look at each other before my dad decides to speak, "Well, you should invite them because the more the merrier!"

"Are you sure?" Kaunis hesitates.

"Positive." Mom answers.

Kaunis smiles at them before walking over to the other Descendants. "Ben! You're dating her!" Dad whisper yells.

"Dad, she's nothing like her father. Give her a chance!" I ask.

"Beast, Ben is right. Just by being near her for a minute I could tell she was not like her father. Give the poor girl a chance before you judge." Mom tells my father.

"Fine." Dad says as the Descendants walk over.

"Uh, how about a game of croquet before lunch?" Mom asks them.

"Why so I can beat you?" I joke.

"No going to happen, son." Dad says.

I stood next to Kaunis as she did an okay job of playing croquet with my father. "You're actually better than I expected." My father tells her.

"Thank you, sir. To be honest this is my first time ever playing croquet."

"Well, you're a natural." He smiles.

I look around at the other Descendants. Carlos and Zyler were playing with Dude in the yard. Jay, Mal and Evie were having their own personal conversation. I then noticed who was walking up to Mal. Uh, no. "Hello there." Audrey's Grandmother, Leah, says to Mal.

"Hi." Mal says, uninterested.

"Now, have we met?" Leah says trying to place Mal somewhere.

"No, I don't think so. I'm new." Mal vaguely tells Leah, "I'm sort of like a… transfer student."

I begin to walk over to Mal to descalate the situation when I realize Chad is walking over to Kaunis with the one and only Peter Pan. I look back at Mal to see Audrey smirking behind her grandmother. Chad and Audrey planned this.


	16. 14 - Accusations Can Become A Problem

**Kaunis POV**

I watch as Queen Leah, Audrey's grandmother and Sleeping Beauty's mom, talk to Mal. You could tell Queen Leah did not recognize Mal as Maleficent's daughter but it was only a matter of time. "Hey, Kaunis Hook!" I hear Chad call.

I turn to see him and a brown-haired man. The man was glaring at me while Chad was smirking. "Yes?" I ask.

"You're the old cod-fishes daughter? I see it now. You're just missing the hook!" The man yells at me.

"Sir, I'm sorry but who are you?"

"I'm Peter Pan." The man growls at me, "Your father kidnapped my wife and her mother! He tried to kill me multiple times!"

"It wasn't me!" I cry out.

Peter Pan walks closer to me. Zyler runs up to me, pushing Peter back. "Leave my sister alone, you creep!" Zyler yells to me.

"Queen Leah, Peter Pan, it's okay. Maleficent and Hook are still on the island. This is Maleficent's daughter Mal and Hook's twin children, Zyler and Kaunis." Ben says trying to descalate both situations, "Don't you two remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?"

"A chance to what, Prince Benjamin?" Peter snarls, "Destroy us?"

"Come on. You remember, don't you? The poison apples," Chad says, bring Evie into the mix by recalling what her mother did, "And the spells!" Jafar…

"My daughter was raised by fairies because of your mother's curse." Queen Leah says, turning her attention on Mal, "Her first steps, her first words, I missed it!"

"And your father imprisoned people who had nothing to do with our fight! He killed innocent little boys. Why I'm surprised his own son is still alive!" Peter yells at Zyler and I.

"I'm so s-" I start but am cut of by Zyler.

"WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE US ALONE AND GO PICK ON SOMEONE ELSE!" He yells at Peter.  
"See! They were raised by their parents, Ben. What do you think villains teach their kids? Huh? Kindness? Fair play?" Chad snarls at Ben before pointing at me, "You stole another girl's boyfriend."

"Hey!" Ben says but is ignored by the so called 'Heroes', "Hey!"  
"You, like hurting people." Chad says to Jay.

Jay looks down at his fists. I back up a bit. "And you," Chad says to Evie, "You're nothing but a gold digger and a cheater."

"Mirror, Mirror, in my hand, who's the biggest jerk in the land?" Evie says to the magic mirror before turning it to face Chad.

Chad slaps Evie hand. That's when Jay snaps. "Back off, Chad. Alright?" He growls, grabbing Chad's suit and the crowd around us begin to scream in panic, "Before I really do hurt someone. And that someone will be you."

Ben and Zyler move away from Mal, Carlos and I to try and get Jay off of Chad but their attempts are futile. Evie sprays Chad with the spray Mal gave her yesterday. He falls while Ben and Zyler finally gets Jay away from him. "CHAD!" Audrey screams, "Chad? Chad! Evie did something to Chad!"

As Audrey, Lonnie and a few other students begin to check on Chad, Evie runs over to me, Carlos and Mal. "Come on." She says, grabbing my wrist.

We begin to power walk off. "Jay! Zyler!" Mal calls for the last two boys.

"GUYS!" Ben calls but we ignore him.

 **Ben POV**

I watch as the Descendants dash off and panic with Chad's unconsciousness rise. "I feared something like this would happen." Dad says.

"THIS ISN'T THEIR FAULT!" I scream at him.

"No, son. It's yours." Dad says, still calm.

He then reaches out for mom. She takes his hand. "Mom…" I say but she just shakes her head at me before walking off.

Then Audrey and Chad walk by me. So do Doug and Lonnie. I fix my jacket before going after the Descendants. I find them at a picnic table not speaking or eating. "Hey guys. How is everyone?" I ask, jogging over to them.

None of them answer or look at me. "Yeah?" I say, pretending like someone said something to me, "Hey, listen. Forget about it. Let it go…"

I move over to my beautiful girlfriend. I rub her shoulders. "Tomorrow, after the coronation, I promise everything will be okay." I say to the group before whispering in Kaunis' ear, "I have to go. I'll see you later. I love you."

I stand up and leave the Descendants alone.

 **Kaunis POV**

Once Ben left, Doug walked over. "Listen, Evie, I wanna talk about earlier today. I just-" Doug says but is cut off by Chad, who is at the table next to us, "DOUG!"

"It's my fault, Doug." Evie says, "I'm sorry."

"No, it's mine." Doug sighs.

"DOUG!" Chad screams.

"Doug…" Evie calls softly to the conflicted boy.

"Sorry." Doug says before walking away from her.

Evie lets a tear fall. I hug her. "It's okay. We're gonna be okay." I whisper into her ear, "We all love you, Evie. No matter what."

"Kaunis is just the bad girl infatuation." Jane laughs, walking by with Audrey and Lonnie.

"Yeah. I mean, he's never gonna make a pirate a queen." Lonnie giggles.

I look at Mal, sadly. She stands up with her spell book open. "Beware, Forswear, undo Jane's hair." Mal says with a snap.

"Ew!" Chad screams as Jane's hair becomes normal.

"You missed a bunch." Zyler points out.

"Beware, Forswear, undo everyone's hair." Mal chants.

"Excuse me," Audrey growls at Mal, "Who do you think you are?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Mal snaps at them before flipping pages in her book, "Beat it or you'll really see what I can do."

The heroes children run off. We all stand up. Walking in the opposite direction. "I'm really looking forward to tomorrow." I say.

"Yeah, if they want us to be evil. Like's show them evil." Zyler says.

"Let's grab that wand and blow this popsicle stand." Mal says.


	17. 15 - Set It Off

**Kaunis POV**

I sat next to Ben as a carriage was beginning us closer to his coronation. And my ultimate sadness. "Don't be nervous." Ben smiles at me, taking my hand in his, "All you have to do is sit there and look beautiful. No problem there."

"Thank you." I blush.

"Kaunis, would you wear my ring?" Ben asks me.

 _"His ring! That's his family's heroin. I can't. Especially with what's about to go down. I can't hurt him more than necessary."_ I think before answering Ben with, "Not now. I think it would fall right off me."

"You're right." Ben says, as he waves to his soon-to-be people.

"I have something for you." I say, looking at the anti-love cupcake Mal made for me last night while Evie did my dress, "It's just for later, you know, when you need strength. Some carbs to keep up your energy."

She thinks I can make him fall out of true love. I have to try. Maleficent taking over the world with my help is one thing but him being in love with my while she does it is another.

"Always thinking." Ben chuckles, "But I can't wait."

He quickly snatches the cupcake from me and takes a bite. "Do you feel okay?" I ask timidly.  
"You bet." Ben smiles.

"Would you say that you're still- that you have very strong feels for me?" I ask.

"I'm not sure," Ben says cryptically, "Let's give the anti-love potion a few minutes to take effect. Okay?"

"Yeah…" I say before realizing what he said, "Wait! You knew?"

"That you tried to spell me? Yeah. My ring is magical. It alerts me when I'm spelled. But then I thought why didn't it work. I knew your reason. I mean, you had a crush on me and I was with Audrey. You didn't trust that it could happen on its own." Ben exclaims.

"Yeah…" I lie, "So then what? Have you been faki-"

"You didn't let me finish. I haven't been faking anything. But I wondered why the potion didn't work on me. I thought you did it wrong but being surrounded by Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos, Zyler and you I realized they must have helped you. So that theory was out." Ben goes on, "I then remembered what my mother once told me, 'true love conquers any obstacle.' And I then knew that we were true love. You and I."

"I'm sorry, Ben." I sigh.

"It's okay, beautiful. I love you. Now, I want you to wear my ring." He says, slipping the gorgeous ring on my finger.

"I love you, too." I tell him as the carriage slows down, "The ring is beautiful."

Ben gets out first before helping me down. "Thank you." I say.

"Always a pleasure." Ben smirks.

I look towards Mal and the others. Mal's eyes basically looking at me like I was their last option. Oh, wait. I am. I turn my gaze to the wand. My eyes go wide as Jane grabs the wand. "Child, what are you doing?" Fairy Godmother asks as I notice the other Descendants running down from the balcony.

"If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself." Jane screams.

Ben ducks me down as magic begins to shot from the wand. I notice Mal and Jane struggling for control. "Careful, Mal!" I scream.

After a few more seconds of people screaming and Mal fighting for the wand she gets it. I look down. _"Now, Kaunis. Follow through with the plan."_ I scream to myself, _"Do it."_

Ben stands up and smiles at Mal. "Mal, give me the wand." Ben demands softly.

"Stand back." Mal says as the other Descendants move behind her, including me.

"It's okay." Ben coos at us.

"Ben, she said stand back!" I scream.

"Let's go." Zyler ushers us.

"I TOLD YOU!" Queen Leah screams from somewhere in the crowd.

"You really want to do this?" Ben asks us but I could tell he was looking at me directly.

"We have no choice." I say, "Our parents-"

"Your parents made their choice. Now make yours." Ben says softly, slowly coming closer to us.

Zyler and I look at each other. "I think we want to be good." Zyler states.

"You are good." Ben assures us.

"How do you know that?" I ask him.

"Because.. Because I'm listening to my heart." Ben says.

Mal lowers the wand a bit. "My heart is telling me that we are not our parents." Mal says, "I like doing fashion things like doing peoples' hair and make up. Stealing didn't make you happy, Jay and Zyler, Tourney and victory pizza with the team does."

"Yeah!" Some boy in the crowd screams.

"And Carlos." I say, "Scratching Dude's belly makes you happy."

"Who would've thought." Carlos smiles.

"And Evie… you do not have to play dumb to get a guy. You're smart and talented and if that's not enough than I don't know what is." I say, "And I don't want to take over the world with evil. It doesn't make me happy. I want to go to school and be with Ben and my friends. It makes me happy."

"So, just to be clear, we don't have to be worried about how really, really mad our parents will be?" Carlos asks.

"They're gonna be mad." I say.

"Your parents can't reach you here." Ben says, hugging me.

"Okay, then. Good." Mal breathes.

Just then the building shakes in cheers and applause. Ben hugs me tighter than ever. Mal and Zyler hug, too. I think they like each other. I scream with the rest of the people as a Maleficent appears. "I'm back!" She cheers, "How are my three little disappointments?"

"Three?" Mal questions, "There's only me. I'm your only child, mother."

"Nope. My real name is Anna Maleficent Evans. That makes sense to you, Kaunis, darling, doesn't it? My little bitty twins can't even stray from their elder sister's ways. Mal, you taught my little Kaunis and Zyler to be weak and good." Maleficent purrs.

"My mom's first name is Anna but that doesn't make it you!" I cry out.

"Oh, but it does." Maleficent says, "I would have your father tell you but he hates you and Zyler. He always has. Never doing what he wanted. I can see why. Disgraceful."

"Fine if your our mother then go away, mother." Zyler spits out like venom.

Maleficent chuckles. "Oh, you're so funny!"

Mal throws the wand to the Fairy Godmother. "Bibbidi, Bobbidi-" Fairy Godmother starts but my mother, Maleficent, finishes, "Boo."

A little black magic flows out my mother's staff before everyone but us Descendants and her go stiff. Trapped in time. She walks over to King Beast first. "Ooh, Another time. Another time." She says, messing with his glasses.

She then walks over to Fairy Godmother, plucking the wand out her grasp. "Someone needs to pluck their nose hairs." Mom teases before smirking at us, "Where shall we begin?"

She walks in a circle before facing Ben. I start to silently cry a bit. "Why don't we start by getting rid of this!" She says, taking the ring off my finger and onto the magic wand, "Falling in love is weak… and ridiculous. Must be why your father isn't all that great of a pirate. He fell in love, with me. Love isn't what you want."

"You don't know what I want. You were never around. I didn't even know you were my mother until two minutes ago and I hate it!" I scream at her, "Love is not weak or ridiculous."

"Love is actually really amazing." Mal finishes for me, "And I'm sorry you don't have it, mother dearest."

"I know one thing, young ladies, you have no room for love in your life!" Maleficent roars at us.

"And now I command, want to my hand!" Mal chants.

Sure enough the wand flies into her hand. "It worked!" Evie cheers.

"I hardly think so. THis is tedious and very immature." Maleficent growls, "Give me the wand. Give me the wand!"

"Hold on, Mal." Carlos says, "Maybe good really is more powerful than evil."  
"Oh, please." Mom snorts.

Dude barks once before jumping on mother. She quickly gets him off. Jay and I try to attack. She quickly pushes me down before feeling Jay's muscles. "Oh, Gaston should be jealous!" She laughs, pushing Jay down, "You all will regret this!"

She spins in a circle before transforming into a black dinosour. She breathes fire at Jay. Jay begins to run. "Come on! Run, Jay, run!" Carlos screams.

Mom roars. "Mirror, mirror, show your bright light!" Evie chants before blinding mom with a light, giving Jay enough time to run behind Mal, Zyler and I.

"LEAVE OUR FRIENDS ALONE!" Zyler cries, "THIS IS BETWEEN FAMILY!"

Mal and I hold the wand and begin to chant, glaring into mother's glowing green eyes with our own eyes glowing, "THE STRENGTH OF EVIL IS GOOD AS NONE, WHEN STANDS BEFORE SIX HEARTS AS ONE! The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before six hearts as one! The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before six hearts as one."

Green smoke appears before mom shrinks and Fairy Godmother is realesed from the time freeze. "What just happen?" I ask.

"I have no idea!" Mal answers.

"Did you guys do it?" Evie asks.

"We don't know." Zyler and I chorus.

"Your mother did." Fairy Godmother answers, grabbing the shrunken dino mother, "She shrank to the size of her heart."

"Is she going to be like that forever?" Mal asks.

"Anyone can learn love. Even her." Fairy Godmother answers.

"I believe this belongs to you." I say, handing her the wand.

She takes Ben's ring off it and hands it to me. "And this belongs to you." She smiles, "You all have earned yourselves an 'A' in Remedial Goodness 101."

I laugh with the others. Fairy Godmother then breaks the time freeze mom put on everyone else. Ben and his dad roar. "Hey! We kinda got this all wrapped up here." Zyler smirks.

Everyone cheers.

The coronation finishes without anymore problems. "Next time, I rescue you, okay?" Ben whispers in my ear as we go to the after party.

"Let's not let there be a next time, okay?" I answer.

"Well, let's get this party started!" Jay cheers.

"Ohay, ohay hey!" We all scream.

I laugh as we get to the castle where a bunch of teens are dancing. We all begin to sing:

 _[Evie and Mal:]_

Oh yeah

Oh yeah yeah

Let's set it off

Oh yeah

You can make it happen

 _[All:]_

Ohay, ohay hey!

 _[Ben:]_

Kings and Queens, it's our time to rise

Write the book story of our lives,

This is us taking back the night.

 _[All:]_

Ohay, ohay

 _[Kaunis:]_

Break the spell,

We were born this way

Be yourself, forget the DNA,

Everybody raise your hands and say

 _[All:]_

Ohay, ohay

 _[Mal:]_

Sound the alarm, get on your feet

Let's set it off and rock this beat

Dance till your heart is wild and free

 _[All:]_

Ooh, oh, oh

 _[Evie:]_

Feeling the power, let it all out,

Like what you see in the mirror, shout

We got the keys, the kingdom's ours

 _[All:]_

Ooh, oh, oh,

Ohay, ohay hey

Let's set it off

Oh yeah

Start a chain reaction,

Never let it stop!

Let's set it off

Oh yeah

You can make it happen

With everything you got!

Let's set it off!

Get ready, set it off

Come on

We got to set it off

On the right

Get ready, set it off

To the left

We got to set it off!

Ohay ohay hey!

 _[Carlos:]_

Yo, it's time to set this thing off,

Let's make it happen now

I'mma make my own future, ignore the rumors,

Show 'em how passion sound

 _[Jay:]_

They all told me I should back down

Judgin' me 'cause of my background

Thinkin' 'bout changing my path now

 _[Jay and Carlos:]_

I ain't goin' out like that now

 _[Mal:]_

Feeling the power, let it all out,

Like what you see in the mirror, shout

 _[Zyler:]_

We got the keys, the kingdom's ours

 _[All:]_

Ooh oh oh

Oh yeah

Let's set it off

Oh yeah

Let's set this off!

Start a chain reaction,

Never let it stop!

Let's set it off

Let's set this off!

Oh yeah

Let's set this off!

You can make it happen

With everything you got!

Let's set it off!

Get ready, set it off

Come on

We got to set it off

That's right

Get ready, set it off

To the left

We got to set it off

Get ready, set it off,

We got to set it off,

Get ready to set it off

Come on

 _[Zyler:]_

3, 2, 1, Uh

 _[All:]_

Ooh yeah

Let's set it off

Oh yeah

Let's set this off!

Start a chain reaction,

Never let it stop!

Let's set it off

Let's set this off!

Oh yeah

Let's set this off!

You can make it happen

With everything you got!

Let's set it off

Get ready, set it off

Come on

We go to set it off

To the left

Get ready, set it off

To the right

We got to set it off!

I smile as I watch the fireworks explode. "You know." Ben says, from behind me, "We've never had our first kiss. The fireworks ruined it."

; "Really?" I tease, "We haven't?"

"No. I think we should though." Ben whispers in my ear.

I smile before leaning up to him, kissing him. He pulls me closer to him by the waist kissing me back. We break apart after a minute. "That was amazing." I say.

"Glad you liked it." Ben laughs.

"I should like my first kiss." I tease back.

"Wait, first kiss?" Ben asks in shock.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I always thought that you had been with other boys."

"Nope."

"Well, I love you." Ben says.

"I love me too, King Ben."

"That's it." Ben playfully growls.

I squeal in laughter as Ben chases me. I run. "Come back, babe!" Ben yells, "I only want to tickle you to death!"

"No!" I laugh.

I run over to Zyler, Mal and Jay. "He's trying to tickle me!" I giggle, hiding behind Zyler.

"Aw." Zyler laughs, before smirking, "We should join him!"

I scream in joy and laughter as Jay and Zyler pin me down and start tickling me. Ben soon joins in. "Mercy! Mercy!" I plead in laughter.

Zyler and Jay stop but Ben keeps going. "Say 'Ben is the most hottest guy in the universe. I love him and never leave him!"

"B-B-Ben… is the… m-most ugliest g- BEN!" I squeal as he picks me up.

He laughs but doesn't set me down. Instead he walks me to his room, bridal style. "What are we doing!" I giggle.

He smiles at me. "I have something for you." He says, setting me on his bed.

I sit up. "Well, what is it?" I ask.

He throws me a small red velvet box. I open it to see a heart-shaped diamond ring. "It's beautiful…" I say in awe.

"Yeah. I thought of you when I saw it. It's a promise ring. A promise that I will love and defend you with my life. That I will never hurt you as long as I shall live. And I want you to wear the ring as a part as that promise." Ben says, looking me into my eyes the entire time.

I run up to him. Hugging him tightly. "I promise to never take it off." I breath into his ear.

"Then I'm glad I have one too." Ben lifts his hand.

He shows me a silver band ring. I smile at him. "This is the most thoughtful thing I've ever gotten. Thank you, Ben. It means a lot." I say.

He smiles before kissing me. "I love you."

"I love you even more."


End file.
